


Kitten Wolf Form

by steterismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: Stiles secretly changes Peter's wolf to a kitten.





	Kitten Wolf Form

**Author's Note:**

> Request from blog! 
> 
> AWESOME!!!!Totally fine with waiting I get it's sometimes hard to things when working or when you're preoccupied. Thanks for answering my question. Um well since ur taking requests again can I request another kitten steter. But with one where it's Peter instead of stiles. Spark stiles. Peter always complains being a wolf is a pain. So stiles secretly changes Peter's wolf to a kitten. Fluff. Comedy.

Peter groaned as he had laid down on his bed next to a relaxing Stiles. "My wolf wears me out so much. Why can't I just be something more simple? Something along the lines of a house dog or a fox. Wolves wear you out so much." Peter grumbled.    
  
Stiles looked at him as he had been reading a book on spells as he relaxed. "You're tired of being able to turn into a wolf?" He asked curiously and Peter nodded.   
  
"Only because it's so exhausting. I honestly thought it'd get easier over time but nope. Still makes me fatigued and not want to jump you ever afterwards." Peter told him.   
  
Stiles rolled his eyes then his eyes lit up with a small smile on his lips. "So, you want to have more energy when you get home to be able to jump me?" Stiles asked and got a nod from Peter who hugged a pillow close. "Got it." Stiles hummed and turned to a certain point in his book.   
  
Peter's eyes were closed by the time he got to the spell and was actually ready to say it. "Alright. Here goes nothing." It was a simple spell really. Turning Peter's wolf into a kitten. He wouldn't know he succeeded until Peter turned wolf though.    
  
So, Stiles waited patiently for Peter just to randomly come back home one night and to be furious with him. Instead he got nothing.    
  
There was a knock on the door a couple nights later and Stiles opened the door to see no one. He made a face then shrugged as he figured there were some hilarious pranksters in the area. He shut the door after a while buy it had let a certain someone back in the house.

Stiles plopped down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He had hoped that Peter was alright. His lover may stay out late but never usually too late. Not late enough to ever worry Stiles to the point of staying up to wait for him.

He then jumped when a cat suddenly climbed up onto the couch and curled up on his lap. Now, that was kind of alarming! He then smiled as he scratched behind the cat's ears which caused it to purr. “You’re such a cutie, do you know that?” Stiles asked the feline softly as he went to scratch behind its ears more. Maybe Peter would be home tomorrow? Stiles shrugged as he leaned back and he went to stare back up to the ceiling. The cat just stayed curled up on his lap but kneaded at his thigh every so often.

Stiles shifted to the cat kneading his thigh harder. He guessed he had fallen asleep? That's weird. He usually only falls asleep with Peter around. He yawned the sleepiness out of his face and he looked at the cat who was staring right back at him. The cat meowed right in front of his face and its paw touched Stiles’ face.

Then it dawned on Stiles; those blue eyes belonged to someone he loved, Peter Hale. “Oh! So, the spell did work on you!” Stiles laughed some as he went to pick Peter up and he nuzzled the cat. “I turned your wolf into a cat to give you a break because I thought you were sick of transforming into a wolf all the time. Was I mistaken?” Stiles asked and Peter hissed in response. 

Stiles laughed to that. “Guess you were just joking. But you're so cute as a cat! Do you know how to change back?” Stiles asked curiously and a small meow escaped Peter. “Did you want me to change this cat back to your wolf first? So, you know that your wolf is back and you won't transform into a cat again?” Stiles asked with a smirk.

Peter put his paw on Stiles face and Stiles chuckled.

“What if I don't feel like it?” Stiles asked with a hum.

Peter's ears went back as he hissed at Stiles.

“Awww but you look so damn cute like this! I would miss your cute cat face!” Stiles laughed and nuzzled the other.

Peter meowed lowly to what Stiles said and Stiles laughed more.

“Hey! Hey I can try and turn you back now but I did the spell as you were human. You'll have to shift back to your sexy self then try to shift back to your wolf. I wasn't even sure the other spell would even work honestly!” Stiles chuckled and he smiled widely.

Peter meowed lowly to him again.

Stiles smiled still as he nuzzled Peter. “Turn back and we can work this out, promise.” Stiles told him softly as he shifted on the couch. He set Peter down on the couch next to him and he smiled still to him.

Peter meowed to him and Stiles rolled his eyes then looked away. Peter went back to human and stretched his body out. 

“Why are you even messing with magic?” Peter asked confused as he shifted and Stiles saw he was naked.

“Because it's fun. Go put on some pants.” Stiles told him and got up to go get his spellbook. He had to revert Peter's kitty form back to his wolf form.

“You know you want to stare at this delicious cock all the time.” Peter swung his hips towards Stiles.

“That may be the case but I need to focus on this spell first, Peter.” Stiles told him as he went to look through his book for the spell.

“You're no fun.” Peter sighed and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Says the one who demanded I revert his kitten form back to wolf form. You can't say shit.” Stiles hissed as he found the spell. “Come here, you hound dog.” Stiles scoffed.

“Not a dog quite yet. Still a cute fluffy furball.” Peter told him as he had some sweats on that he had randomly found.

“A cute fluffy furball can also relate to dogs, Peter.” Stiles grumbled. He put his finger on the spell and focused on Peter as he recited the spell then looked up once he finished. “There! You should be better now. Hopefully! Honestly not sure if you are back to your wolf form but I do know it worked the first time around. So, it should have worked!” Stiles told him.

Peter rolled his eyes to that but smiled to Stiles. “I'm glad you're advancing so well in your studies, Stiles. I'm proud of you.” Peter told him and he opened his arms for him.

Stiles smiled widely then went to wrap his arms around him. “Thank you. I love you too my adorable devil cat.” He purred to Peter who laughed softly.


End file.
